


❝大好き❞ Haikyuu | Haikyuu One-Shots

by halx_and_hxrns, hxnviii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Authors Are Tired, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halx_and_hxrns/pseuds/halx_and_hxrns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnviii/pseuds/hxnviii
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader, Kinoshita Hisashi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Narita Kazuhito/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shibayama Yuuki/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Teshiro Tamahiko/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Washio Tatsuki/Reader, Watari Shinji/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Kudos: 42





	1. Kozume Kenma || Cuddling

_ “ _ _ It’s 11: 30 PM and you’re still awake on that video game?”  _   
  
(Y/n) said as their smaller boyfriend sat cross-legged on the ground, face inches away from the T.V screen, the light reflecting his entranced state. “Uh-huh..” He answered, almost entirely like a robot.    
(Y/n) simply sighed, getting up to put their hand on Kenma’s shoulder before sitting down and looking at him. “You should sleep you know. This isn’t good for your health, Kenma.” Reaching up to clasp his chin between their fingers and tilting it towards them, they stared into his cat-like eyes. “Let’s make a deal.”   
Kenma turned his attention from the screen towards (Y/n), curiosity peaked his interest as to what kind of deal they’d have in mind. “Oka-*yawn*-aay” Kenma said between a yawn and purr from their touch. “What’d you have in mind?” 

  
(Y/n) smiled at Kenma softly, their fingers starting to gently move against his chin, causing him to relax even more and close his eyes. “How about..” They began, waiting for him to acknowledge he was listening—which he showed by humming. “If you turn off the game and come sleep, I’ll cuddle with you.” Kenma’s eyes opened quickly, sparkling. He nodded quickly and excitedly before jumping up to turn off the game console and TV.   
  
He took a running leap to his closet to put on his pajamas, struggling like always with the pant legs and doing a little hop to get them on. (Y/n) chuckled watching him get excited and flap his arms a bit in excitement. 

They got up to walk over to him, wrapping their arm around him as they guided him to the bed. They patted his head, letting him walk to his side and slide under the sheets while they went back to their side and got under as well. (Y/n) kissed Kenma’s forehead, opening their arms for him to curl into which he gladly accepted.   
  
The smaller wrapped his arms around (Y/n)’s waist and nuzzled into their chest, clinging to them like a small kitten. He adjusted to where he could hear their heartbeat and listen to their steady breathing, enjoying the closeness and warmth they emitted. He mewled when they tried to move to adjust themselves, squeezing tightly.

(Y/n) simply laughed at his actions, hugging him tightly against them as well as they waited for their small boyfriend to fall to sleep in their arms. “I love you, Kenma.” Kenma looked up at them, flushing slightly. He nuzzled against them once again, smiling gently.    
  
Kenma wrapped his legs around (Y/n)’s waist and held tightly, eventually his breaths became slow and steady and his eyes closed. He looked like a small cat whenever his chest rose and fell softly. Sometime in the night the silence became disturbed by whining and whimpering as Kenma trembled from a nightmare. 

His trembling woke (Y/n) up, causing their eyes to flutter open as they looked at him. There was no exchange of words as they shook him awake, pulling him close once he woke up. They whispered nothing special to him, just some stories that they recalled from class that he ended up laughing at. Kenma took his chance to tell them a funny story about practice which earned him a weird look from (Y/n) as he usually never finds practice funny.

The look didn’t last long though as they began to laugh at the story, which mostly consisted of Lev getting kicked in the ass by Yaku.   
  
_ Kenma yawned again and quickly fell back asleep and stayed asleep until the morning.  _

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

**Co-written by @halx_and_hxrns  
**


	2. Osamu Takes A Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a nasty fall during a game, Osamu is forced to stay home but (Y/n) and his brother are happy to help him with recovery.

* * *

_ The court fell silent as Osamu fell onto his left leg, turning it in a way that it wasn’t supposed to be turned. The only noise that filled the silent gymnasium was the young Miya twin’s cries of pain and a coach calling for a medic on the phone. (Y/n) quickly ran from the bleachers over to their partner, trying to calm him down or hold him so he’d have something to grip while in pain. They never felt someone hold onto them as tightly before, it was a miracle they could pry him off to the stretcher.  _ _   
_ _   
_ It had been a few days since Osamu had done anything but lie in bed and limp around his house with help of his brother and partner. His leg hurt but he was determined to heal as fast as possible to get back on the court, regardless of (Y/n)’s protests that he needs to allow his body to heal at its own rate. He was stubborn at times, but that’s one of the many qualities (Y/n) loved about him. That and his hair was nice. 

  
“You’re too stubborn, Samu.” (Y/n) said as they helped Atsumu place Osamu down onto his bed, the blonde huffing in exhaustion before walking off to leave the two alone. The male simply pouted, watching as his partner looked around his and his twin brother’s shared room. A shade of spruce blue decorated the walls, matching the light sheets of the twins beds. “You know, I’m not gonna let you stay stubborn about this right? You need to heal if you want back on the court.” The gray haired male nodded, looking up at the ceiling. The two stayed silent, letting whatever was in their heads fade in and out.  
  
“I’m sorry… I must be such a burden to you right now. You’d probably be preferring to go shopping or something like that-” Osamu began before (Y/n) lightly flicked the back of his head. They always did this to get him to stop or they’d just gently kiss his cheek and tell him to stop being so self critical. “You’re not a burden, don’t say that about yourself. Doctors orders.” (Y/n) teased, Osamu just rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. “Since when were you a doctor?” He taunted back.   
  


(Y/n) smiled, leaning a bit closer to him, “since I became your caretaker.” Osamu’s jaw dropped a bit, flabbergasted at the taunt. He poked their cheek, which earned him a cheeky smile.  _ Cute _ , he thought as he started snickering at the faces his partner made.   
  
“Alright then, Doctor (L/n), what do you prescribe for this?” Osamu cocked an eyebrow before (Y/n) lovingly cupped his face and in a playful and cheery tone replied “I think 100 kisses everyday will make you feel better!” before burying the poor boys face in kisses as he began to giggle. His twin walked past the room and scoffed, disappearing into an unseen part of the house to avoid the two lovers and their PDA. 

  
“I heard that, Tsumu!” Osamu shouted, earning a loud  _ ‘oh shut yer mouth, Samu!’ _ in return. (Y/n) giggled, wrapping their arms around the boy’s neck. He simply smiled at them, waves of happiness and just pure love suddenly pouring through him as he cuddled them back. “I love ya, (Y/n).” He whispered, causing (Y/n)’s face to flush.   
  
Osamu would yawn and slowly lay back, dragging (Y/n) with him, letting them lay on his chest. He’d kiss their forehead a few times while whispering varying praises and affection in their ear before eventually falling asleep, (Y/n) asleep with his arm around them tightly. 


	3. "I'm just a kid" Suna x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm one of the co-writers and I'd like to make one thing clear:  
> Do not romanticize teenage pregnancy, this story may feature it but it is a problem and not something that should be happening but it does happen. However, as a child of a teenage pregnancy, teenage parents are not bad people, they are kids who made a mistake and if you find yourself in this situation, please seek out sources to help you, make sure you stay safe and know you are loved. What you do with your body is your choice, and to children of teenage pregnancy, you are not a mistake, you were born from one but you are not one. You are a beautiful human being who will go to do many great things. You might of been unplanned, but you are never unwanted. Stay safe, - Halo

* * *

Suna sat in the kitchen of the Bokuto household, a beyond pissed Bokuto Kōtarō staring at him. Akaashi stood behind the dual haired male, his face holding an apologetic look towards Suna. He simply looked down, ashamed of what was about to happen. A shiver crawled up his spine as the elder male sighed, causing Suna to look up, seeing Bokuto with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “I want you to explain what exactly happened, and why it did.” Was all he said.    
  


Suna felt his throat dry up and almost close as he began to explain how one night turned into several nights and now there was a problem… (Y/n) was pregnant. The ground almost gave way under the younger boys feet - or at least it felt like it was going to. Kōtarō processed the information slowly, and then his tone became sharp and pointed like a dagger, “Why the FUCK didn’t you use protection?” he hissed as the door opened and two familiar faces walked through the door. 

“We were reckless.. Stupid. We just..” Suna's voice started to shake before he closed his mouth to calm down. His gaze trailed to the door seeing Kuroo and Tsukishima walk through it. They didn’t say anything, but their glare made him shrink down in his chair. Suna quickly ran his hand through his hair before he looked up at Bokuto once more. “We didn’t think.” He suddenly felt small under the four other males’ gazes, his heart racing.   
  
The amount of force Kōtarō had when he slammed his hands on the table, making Suna shrink even more into his seat like a dog with its tail between its legs, he nearly whimpered like one too as the older Bokuto sibling screamed at him, “No, YOU were reckless! You should of kept in your fucking pants or thought about using protection! It’s bad enough you’re both only second years and in no place to be parents! You practically ruined my sibling’s life because of your bullshit hormones!” he would have hit Suna right then and there if Kuroo didn’t pull him back, ushering him to calm down.    
  
“Bokuto, bro, calm down. Violence won’t solve anything.” Kuroo mumbled, before turning his head to look at Suna. Tsukishima walked over after hearing what his upperclassman had to say to Suna, before bending over to whisper in said boy’s ear. Suna’s eyes widened before he got up and socked Tsukishima right then and there. “ **SUNA!** ” Kuroo shouted, both him and Akaashi running over to hold Suna. Bokuto ran over to check Tsukishima’s nose which was bleeding.   
  
“What did you even say?” Kōtarō turned his head to Tsukishima who held his nose which was broken in 3 places, and his glasses frame was cracked. The blonde lifted his eyes to the older Bokuto sibling and repeated what he had said, his tone unshaken. 

“I asked how he even knew if it was his kid? Your sisters no angel so it could be half of EJP Raijin or whatever volleyball team members she lets into her bedroom-” He didn’t finish his sentence before Bokuto lunged at him, hitting with a very hard and very powerful punch to the stomach. Kuroo didn’t stop him this time.    
  
Akaashi was silent before he looked down at Suna, who had a look of pure rage stitched onto his face. “You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” Suna growled at Tsukishima before looking out the window to avoid trying to break out of Kuroo and Akaashi hold to get back at Tsukishima. Feet tapping against the stairs brought all of their attention to the stairs, where a shocked and horrified (Y/n) stood.   
  
“What the hell did you just imply?” (Y/n) asked, their eyes were red from crying but now they were red from anger. (Y/n) was quick to anger whenever they felt insulted, similarly to most of the Bokuto siblings, and Tsukishima was getting the brunt of that as the moment he got to his feet, (Y/n) slapped him, hard. 

“I said it before but to dumb it down for a bitch like you: YOU. ARE. A. WHORE.” he screamed before Kuroo dragged him out by his shirt and threw him off the property, watching as he ran off. 

(Y/n) looked at Suna, walking over to him before wrapping their arms around his waist. He hugged them back, mumbling about nothing in particular before they turned themself around to look at Bokuto with their hands on their hips. The look in (Y/n)’s eyes said everything the older sibling needed to know.  _ Instead of interrogating my boyfriend, how about you interrogate me? _ _   
_ _   
_ Bokuto sighed, crossing his arms and leaned against the wall.    
“So when did this happen? How long have you two- y’know-” Kōtarō mumbled through his words, disgusted at the implied sexual interaction between his sibling and rival team member. (Y/n) quickly informed their brother of how and what happened, even going out of their way to explain the basic “when a mommy and daddy love each other” spiel he heard from their parents which caused Bokuto to whine like a child in disgust.    
  
“So what are you two going to do about the baby? I doubt mom and dad are gonna be thrilled, (Y/n),” Kōtarō said, empathy soft in his tone.

(Y/n) looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging their shoulders. “No clue yet. Abortion is a possibility..” watching their brother sigh and shake his head, “It’d be better we tell mom and dad first before you make a choice, that way we can at least make sure if you do choose to have the kid, there’s a way to make sure it’ll have what it needs.” Kōtarō mumbled his words.    
  
(Timeskip - 2 years, Monday 10:01 AM)    
  
(Y/n) sat at home, finishing up an essay for their college class. Their little son, Hideaki was playing with some building blocks on the ground. The small child was a brunette with a cat-like stare who got excited easily whenever he thought Uncle Kōtarō was coming home from a volleyball game and would spend hours listening to his stories which may or may not only be true from the elder Bokuto siblings perspective.

  
Suna walked in, opening the door and smiling at his kid. (Y/n) jumped up, running over to give him a kiss before Hideaki came waddling towards his father. Suna was still getting used to him, enjoying his presence but not sure of knowing how to truly be a father. Though the past two years were made easy with (Y/n) and the others around to help.   
  
Kōtarō was extremely happy to help after he got used to being an uncle and made bedtimes a lot easier when he’d burn the kids' energy out before 9 pm, usually by giving piggyback rides and playing tag and running games, along with rough housing (which wasn’t too rough). Hideaki yawned, clinging to his father’s shirt, and Suna smiled at the small toddler, rocking him slowly. 


	4. Sakusa Kiyoomi x Reader

* * *

“This is supposed to be a horror movie?” (Y/n) deadpanned as they lay sprawled across their boyfriend, Sakusa, on the couch. The two were boredly watching Dark Water, a horror film with good ratings, and had been making fun of it for the first half hour of it. They had been debating earlier whether or not it would be worth finishing the movie, seeming to find the idea of going out a restaurant—which Sakusa usually refused due to the “unsanitary” way they cleaned them—much more appealing than sitting through the rest of the hour and forty-five minute long film.   
  
Sakusa stretched his arms upwards and began shuffling to a more comfortable position, moving his dark hair out of his eyes. “This makes cartoons look like the insides of a public bathroom.” He half joked, half complained. The thought of said place made his skin crawl a bit, the unwashed handles, the unflushed toilets of some lazy bastard who didn’t bother to nearly made him break into hives from the sheer thought alone. Now THAT was true horror. 

“I’m embarrassed to even be watching this sad joke of a horror film.” (Y/n) said sarcastically, boredom seeping into their body as they twisted around, nuzzling their face into Sakusa’s stomach. “We might as well be at a restaurant for Valentine's day rather than here watching this dreaded movie.” Their partner hummed in response, only half hearing what they said before it clicked in his head. He shivered, sneering about how much he would hate to go to a restaurant right now, preferring a home cooked meal than food touched by possibly dirty ungloved hands. (Y/n) shot up with sparkles in their eyes, making the male narrow his eyes curious to see what they were so giddy about. “Then let’s make supper together! We can leave the movie playing in the background!”   
  
“Fine, just don’t burn the kitchen down like last time.” Sakusa teased, getting up slowly and following (Y/n) into the kitchen. Usually he’d just boil something or clean some vegetables and make a salad, however (Y/n) decided to make their specialty - Banana Bread.    
He grabbed the eggs and butter out of the fridge while his partner danced around the kitchen, gathering bowls, measuring tools and mixers.

  
(Y/n) went to get the bananas from the kitchen island, setting them on the counter next to the eggs and butter before getting the flour, sugar, baking soda and banana pudding. They smiled cheekily as Sakusa’s brows furrowed as he grabbed some of the stuff. They set everything up, putting on their matching aprons and tying back their hair. (Y/n) washed their hands first, going to measure the flour and sugar. He leaned against the table and waited for the microwave beep.    
  
Flour plopped out of the bag in a large cloud of white dust causing (Y/n) to cough slightly as they flinched and closed their eyes, Sakusa rushed over with a towel and helped clean their face of the particles of flour. He took a moment to examine (Y/n)’s face before cooing, “You need to be more careful, (Y/n). Don’t open the sugar that quickly or it’ll go everywhere.”


End file.
